Bloodlines
by Mchine20
Summary: Since the day he was first formed. Phantom always knew he was destined for great things, with the rising of Pariah Dark and with the power of his ghost army. Lord Dark is ready to reclaim the Zone and the Human realm. Will Danny take his chance and become the hero the Zone needs and work with humans or will darkness reign free?


Bloodlines

Chapter Zero

The dazzling lights from the young novas lit up the colorless sky. Their piercing glow covered the entire Zone with a brilliant tint, so much so that the rivers became a phenomenon of color. A brilliance of hues was seen all over the Zone and filled the palace chambers with a feeling of warmth.

Its most intense glow seemed to cover the queen's royal room. The glow spread around the space and started to form a hooded violet cloak. The silhouette slowly began taking shape and gradually started to develop into an old man with a jagged scar running down his forehead through his left eye and down his cheek.

The elderly-looking spook wore a somber expression on his face as he glided towards the crib and his apple-red eyes landed on the newborn child. An almost sad voice whispered, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

The little ghost yawned softly and rolled over. His chest slowly rose and fell evenly, a small tuft of curly raven hair contrasted with his light emerald skin as his ghostly tail curled around him. An icy breath left his mouth, but he did not wake as the elderly specter took out a clock-shaped staff and looked into its clear crystal receptacle. The center slowly filled with fluid, a mixture of rainbow colors flickered back and forth, pigments slowly fell away and black ooze soon filled the tiny crystal. The man cringed, his eyes rolling backwards until the whites showed. They lit up with an icy hue of future images flashing back and forth between several alternate possibilities.

The vision complete, the elderly ghost turned intangible and flew back through the Zone to his clock-shaped keep. He flew through the door and continued to the belly, past the inner workings. He came upon three separate doorways, each with an outlying color to represent a different possibility. A healthy pink glow outlined _past_, which was on the right. The second door had a pulsing neon green to signify _present_, right in the center. The third was surrounded by a golden hue to indicate _future_.

As the ghost moved closer to them, the door for the future began changing colors;it went from a healthy gold to a sickly green and ending in a soulless black. A malicious laugh could be heard from behind the door, but years of doing this had helped the elderly spook suppress the shiver of fear.

The specter turned the knob and the door groaned inward. Red eyes glanced around the room, assessing every detail. Cobwebs and dust were littered about the room, the giant clock hung sideways, broken and crushed and a kronostaff was carelessly tossed to the other side of the room, cracked and inoperative.

The ghoul looked around the room calmly, noticing one wall that remained untouched except for a flaming crown and mallet charred deep into it.

_"Everything is as it should be."_

Light pink mist slowly filled the young spook's room and a young woman slowly took shape; her silhouette became more developed, green skin steadily becoming fuller and more colorful as long ebony hair flowed down her back. A soft pink dress matched her pinkish eyes and those rosy eyes looked down gently upon her young child.

As she lifted her seven month old son, he yawned and protested, turning intangible to land back in his crib. The woman smiled with mirth and picked him up again, keeping him in her arms as she carried him downstairs into the great hall. Servants bustled about the area bringing food for the family. "How did you sleep, milady?" her head servant, Spectra, greeted her as she put Danny in his high chair and picked up a nearby bowl, carefully beginning to feed him. Little coos escaped the baby's mouth as she did so.

Slowly, a cloud of red smoke began to form at the base of the ceiling before moving down to hover above the king's seat. The ethereal Smokey form became more solid as King Plasmius took shape.

"How did you sleep?" Desiree asked as she sat down next to him. The king mumbled something about dragons and fudge, but their hushed discussion was interrupted when a large crash came from the kitchen. Desiree sighed, knowing who it was. She hovered into the kitchen to see what trouble Danny had gotten himself into this time. She found the kitchen in disarray with servants scrambling around trying to clean up broken dishes that Head Servant Spectra was tossing around like Frisbees, giggling like a child.

"Spectra!" the queen yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" The shadow ghost stopped immediately, surprise clear on her face. Unbeknownst to either of them, a little ghost boy left Spectra's body and flew away, barely containing his laughter.

With his breakfast finished, Vlad had to continue negotiations with Aragon, leader of the dragons. Sighing, the king flew off to the dragon leader's territory. Desiree, left alone with Danny, picked up her son and they left the hall. Moving along the halls under the archways, the walls began changing color. They changed color depending upon the ghost passing and had still been red from when Vlad had passed. As Desiree made her way out into the Zone, the walls changed to a bright pink. The Zone's novas were colorless, dull and lifeless as if they knew what was to come.

Walker's prison.

A purple shield surrounded the giant labyrinth-sized prison. The jail was in layers; the further down you went, the more dangerous the prisoners became. Marked with colors, the levels were green, red purple and gold.

Deep within the belly of Walker's prison, beyond the shielded door, in an area forbidden for all to enter, laid an ornate diamond and ruby skull sarcophagus. It was quiet and undisturbed as it had been for years. However, if any of the guards had bothered to look further, they would have seen a pulsing green crack within the structure. It had been there for years and, bit by bit, the infectious crack had begun to grow longer; and as the cracks grew more tainted, the powerful, ageless symbols that surrounded it weakened. And, as the glyphs began to fail, the spell that kept the prisoner inside in an endless sleep began to loosen, causing the prisoner inside to begin to stir.

Deep within the belly of Clockwork's tower, Clockwork himself looked into the view screen and saw the oncoming storm. _"Everything is the way it's supposed to be."_


End file.
